


Ferris Wheel Freak-Out

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, There's a ferris wheel, it gets stuck, stiles gets stuck with derek, the pack goes to the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the ferris wheel got stuck at the top when Stiles and Derek were up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel Freak-Out

**Author's Note:**

> super short little tumblr thing i wrote 
> 
> enjoy :)

The pack decided to take a trip to the fair. There was a fair being hosted a few towns over and the pack definitely needed a break.

They got into a few cars are headed out that way. Everyone was excited for the day to have fun and enjoy a day in the sun. They split up and did their own things, mostly splitting off by couple.

Afterwards, it left Stiles with Derek, Scott, and Kira.

“So guys, what’s the plan?” Stiles asked.

“Well Stiles, Kira and I were planning on heading down to the rollercoaster over there. But um, you and Derek are welcome to join us?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to be a cock-block for Scott today.

“No man it’s fine. Have fun you two.”

He turned to face Derek. “So Der, I guess you’re stuck with me.”

“I guess so. Should we go see what food they have here? I know you’re hungry.”

“Hell yes! You read my mind dude!”

The two of them set off, walking through the fair to find different food booths. After filling up on their fair share of food, they walked around to see what else was there.

“Oh Derek look at that. It’s one of those games where you hit the hammer on the thingy and win a prize! Win a prize for me Derek!”

Stiles expected Derek to say no and walk away but to his surprise, he said ok and made his way to the game. Derek won it on the first try, hitting the base so hard that the marker went all the way to the top, hitting the bell to signify he’d won the top prize.

“Alright sir, you’ve won your choice of any of the biggest stuffed animals. Which one will it be?”

Derek just looked over at Stiles.

“What?”

“You wanted a toy, I won it, you choose.”

“Wait really I can have it???”

“Yes Stiles now hurry up and choose so the people behind us can have a turn.”

Stiles ended up choosing the giant stuffed wolf, much to Derek’s dismay.

“A wolf? Seriously Stiles?”

“Yes Derek. I feel like it appropriately fits in with every part of my life.”

They walked around a bit longer until the pack decided they’d do one last activity before meeting up to head home.

“So, what do you wanna do last Derek? Today’s been mostly stuff I chose so it’s your turn.”

“Maybe the ferris wheel?”

They made their way over to it, getting in line for their turn. Stiles had a lot of nervous energy inside him and it was starting to bother Derek a little bit. But Derek didn’t say anything. He figured it was because Stiles was tired.

They got into their little cabin, taking seats across from each other while Stiles put his giant stuffed wolf on the seat next to him. The wheel started up, moving the two of them closer to the top.

Right as they got to the top, the ride made a horrible creaking noise and they stopped moving. Once all the riders realized what happened, they let out a collective groan.

Stiles’ let off a sudden wave of anxiety and nervousness while his heart rate was beating off the charts.

“Stiles are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah um I just- I’m scared of heights? So this is not my ideal situation.”

“Stiles! If you were scared of heights why did you agree to this?”

“I don’t know. You just seemed so happy to have a turn to pick the activity and I didn’t want to let you down.”

Derek felt his heart swell with more love for the man in front of him, while he simultaneously felt horrible they were in this situation.

“Come here Stiles,” Derek said, patting the seat next to him.

Stiles shook his head.

“No nope I’m not getting up what if I fall out.”

Derek slowly lifted the wolf from next to Stiles, sliding in and taking its place. He wrapped his arm around Stiles, trying to calm him as best as he could.

“Honestly I should have known this would happen. Only something like this would happen to me. And at the very top no less. I’m gonna die here Derek tell my dad I love him okay?”

“Stiles you aren’t going to die okay. Just talk to me. Keep your mind off it alright? I’m here. I’m listening.”

Stiles started to babble on and on and whatever his mind could think of, and the longer he talked, the calmer he got.

Derek got lost in a trance, watching Stiles talk. The way his hands moved when he wanted to emphasize his point. How his tongue would occasionally dart out to wet his lips if he talked for too long without taking a break. Stiles was mid-sentence when Derek spoke up.

“I want to kiss you.”

“You want to WHAT?”

“Kiss you. I’m in love with you and I want nothing more than to hold you close right now and kiss you until you aren’t scared anymore.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah Der, okay. Kiss me.”

Derek held Stiles lightly, leaning in for a kiss. It started off slow and sweet and it was nothing like Stiles thought it would be. After Derek pulled back, he had a dazed smile on his face, matching the one on Stiles’ face.

They eventually got off the ride and when the pack asked where Stiles got the giant wolf, he smiled widely before exclaiming that his boyfriend won it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
